Love In Korea
by RingosGarden
Summary: A drunken Christmas night turns into much more for Hawkeye and Margaret. Set onwards from Season 7.


_**Dear Sis**_

**Chapter One**

Merry Christmas

"You're drunk Margaret."

She laughs at me, tripping over her own feet as I help her out of the mess tent. Little by little people had trickled out to enjoy the snow or to get some much needed sleep. With Christmas came a holiday truce. No wounded meant time to rest.

"You-," she says, pointing a finger sideways at me as my arm wraps around her shoulder, "you are drunker than me, Pierce."

I start laughing with her. "Nope."

"Then…then why are you walking sideways?"

"I thought you were."

We both erupt in loud laughter and someone in an enlisted tent yells at us from his attempt at sleep.

"Up your ear!" Margaret yells, nearly falling and taking me down with her. If anyone is looking at the two of us, we must be quite the sight.

We make it to her door in one piece and we slowly limp sideways into her tent. I feel around for the light and after turning it on, we both fall on top of her bed and she has yet to stop laughing.

"You're gonna wake up the war," I tell her with a large smile. She simply shakes her head at me, completely unable to speak.

I reach behind me and prop her pillows against the wall of her tent, scooting myself upwards to rest against them. She moves her head so it's resting on my chest and I drape my right arm around her.

"This is nice," she says softly.

"Mmm," I reply, letting my eyes drift close.

I feel Margaret move off me and open my eyes. She's lying on her stomach, propped up by her elbows and she's staring at me. I look at her in confusion. "What?"

Instead of replying, she smiles and then drapes her leg over my right leg. I lie still, watching her as she slowly lifts herself up so she's lying in between my legs. Slowly, I close my eyes. I can feel myself growing aroused and when I open my eyes, it's obvious that she's felt it as well.

She leans down, pressing her lips to my forehead and then to my cheek and finally, to my lips.

"Margaret-"

"Shut up and kiss me."

That's all I need to be told before she crushes her lips back down to mine. Both her hands are in my hair and after several minutes I have to push her away to breathe.

When she starts laughing at me, I smirk. Quickly, I turn sideways; making her fall off me, and it's only a second before I have her pinned down beneath me; my erection now pressing firmly between her legs.

"Oh God," she moans before my lips are once more on hers. She opens her mouth for me when I press my tongue against her bottom lip. Instantly, out tongues are dancing around each other, pressing hard against the other's. Her hand runs itself through my hair, and her other goes to my shirt, slipping underneath and holding onto my bare back.

Using my left arm for support, not wanting to crush Margaret, I run my right hand from her hair down her breast and to her waist, running it under her shirt and back up to her breast. When I grasp her right breast, she arches up, lessening the space between the two of us.

"Margaret," I moan, lifting my head up to look her in the eyes. "I can't do this much longer."

She nods at me; her face flush and lips swollen. "Me neither."

I maneuver off her and sit on the side of her bed. She quickly makes her way out off her bed and to the door, making sure that the shade is completely down before locking it behind her.

Smiling, she turns back to me, stepping out of her shoes and slowly slipping out of her winter jacket before walking back to me and standing between my legs. She pulls my scarf out from around my neck and drops it on the floor, where my hat had already fallen to.

I don't move when she bends down, untying my boots and pulling them off with a laugh. She stands back up and I pull her close to me with a smile. "You're adorable," I tell her before she kisses me again, her hands masterfully undoing the buttons on my shirt and letting me shrug it off, discarding it as well on the floor of her tent. She then reaches to my waist and pulls my t-shirt over my head.

With a grin, I stand, positioning Margaret to where I was just sitting. She watches my hands as I take her shirt and undershirt off until her top is only covered by her bra. When I unclasp her bra and toss it on the floor with the rest of our clothing, she moves herself so she's sitting in the middle of the bed. I sit down on the edge, leaning down to slowly unbutton her pants and pull her zipper down and she bites her bottom lip as I pull her pants off her along with her underwear.

"What?" she asks me.

I shake my head; she's beautiful. We've done this once before, but we were terrified. It was a matter of keeping sane. This is a matter of enjoying ourselves on a Christmas away from home.

Undoing my belt, I quickly discard my pants and boxers, grinning at Margaret when I catch her examining me. "Like what you see?"

"Shut up and come here," she replies, reaching up to grab my hand. "I'm freezing."

I climb back into the bed, trailing kisses down her neck before positioning myself above her. Intoxicated or not, the lust in her eyes is impossible to miss.

With one slow push forward, I am buried in her completely and have to bite my lip to keep from moaning too loudly.

"Pierce," she says slowly in my ear as a moan.

I shake my head, still inside her. "Hawkeye…Ben," I tell her as I slowly pull back out, only to push in again just as slowly.

"Ben," she says in a whisper. "Oh Ben…faster."

Like she told me, I begin to thrust into her faster, knowing that it won't be long until I come, but by he whimpering, it won't be long for her either. She grabs onto my back and I can feel her nails scratching me. "God Margaret."

She lowers her hands on me, pulling me even deeper into her with each thrust. I can't hold back low grunts any longer with each deep thrust into her. I'm ramming into her harder and harder and her whimpers are getting higher and higher pitched. Both of us are breathing in gasps.

"Ben…I'm gonna…I-…I-…" She arches her back off the bed and grasps onto my back, biting my shoulder to keep from crying out for the entire camp to hear. Her clenching tightly around me is enough to send me over the edge, bighting my bottom lip as hard as possible to keep myself from calling out as well.

Our breathing sporadic, neither one of us moves for a few moments until I realize that I must be crushing her and roll onto my back.

"Wow."

I turn on my side to face Margaret who has a satisfied smile. I smile back at her and lean down to kiss her temple.

"Come here," I tell her, grabbing her waist and rolling her no top of me. Holding onto her with one arm, I reach around us to grab her blanket, straining to pull it out from under the both of us and then draping it over us.

"Mmm," she says, reaching over me to turn the light off before repositioning herself so she's half on the bed and half over me, using my chest as a pillow.

Smiling, I run my hand through her hair before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
